1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety socket, and more particularly to a power socket being anti-loose when a plug is engaged therewith and being easy-unplugging when the plug is disengaged therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
To electrically connect an electrical appliance to a power socket, a power plug is inserted into the power socket and blades of the power plug are held by conductive strips of the power sockets. The power socket holds the power plug firmly when the power socket is in a new condition, so to detach the plug from the power socket requires one hand holding the plug and the other hand pushing against the power socket and such a procedure is inconvenient. Furthermore, the holding force of the conductive strips will gradually reduce after a term of use, and the power plug becomes easily removable even by a slight touch. So it increases both electrocution and fire risks and endangers young children.
To improve safety, locking means have been used to secure the plug with the power socket. The conventional locking means comprises screws to connect the power plug and socket. However, the screws must then be unscrewed before removing the plug from the power socket, which is both time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, an easy-to-unplug locking means is needed.